skullgirlsmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Oh Mai
|base_rank = |base_atk = 140|base_hp = 756|atk_per_lv = 140 (1,232)|hp_per_lv = 756 (6,653)}} Oh Mai is mostly exclusive to the Daily Relic where there is a 1% chance to pull her. In the past she was also available in a short lived Welcome Pack available in the Store during the game's soft launch. More recently she was offered as a reward for a special Valentine's Day Prize Fight for the Top 10 players. ---- seconds and gain stacks of PRECISON after defeating an opponent|SA2 = When any teammate is defeated, all remaining teammates gain stacks ENRAGE for seconds}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Oh Mai is a very straightforward variant because her SAs will mostly just trigger during the course of a fight without you having to worry about them. You'll get more out of her if you pay attention, but you do not need to. Strategy *Oh Mai is one of the most attack focused Valentines in the game. Her base ATK stat is on the same level as most gold Valentine variants. No Valentine ever packs a huge punch, but Oh Mai is still on the higher end of the scale. With that in mind, ICU is probably her best MA as you'll get more out of Oh Mai if she is on the front line, not sitting in back as a FINAL STAND battery. *Deadly Fury's SA1 will only buff Oh Mai herself, but the ENRAGE stacks last quite a long time so you'll get quite a lot of use out of them if you can manage to kill even one enemy character. The Precision stacks are where you need to be careful to maximize your damage though. Valentine's dash attack will use up all the Precision stacks as soon as you get them, so you'll want to avoid using it. Ideally, you'll fish for an L1 or L2 to connect, then cancel into a series of Counter Venoms. If you can land all three Counter Venoms the guaranteed CRITICAL HITS will kill all but the tankiest of opponents. *To get a little extra bang from Oh Mai you can have her as your second character. This way when your first character dies, she will tag-in with 2 stacks of ENRAGE. You can then deal out some damage, revive that character and probably finish off the rest of the team as your ENRAGE stacks begin to snowball. *Her SA2 will give your team, and herself, a handy buff from time to time, but not really enough to validate using her on the bench compared to other support focused Valentines. Key Stats *A rare Valentine that works best as a fast and damaging attacker. Her ENRAGE stacks can snowball alarmingly quickly, and her 5 stacks of Precision can deal sudden explosive damage with careful play. As such, Atk% and Meter Gain% are the two top priorities stat wise. *With her SA1 granting 5 stacks of Precision, some Crit Damage is acceptable as it can immensely improve Oh Mai's burst damage when performing ENRAGEd, sure-crit Countervenoms. Category:Valentine Category:Silver Variants Category:Fire Variants Category:Valentine Variants Category:Variants Category:Event Variants